Of Chaos and Redemption
by ArdentProgressive
Summary: Post TDK. Three years later, the once hopeful city of Gotham slips into chaos. Who will stand up to the anarchy?
1. Chapter 1

"Today marks the three-year anniversary of the murder of Harvey Dent at the hands of the masked vigilante known as the Batman. The pain is just as raw, just as real today as it was on that day. For, when we lost Mr. Dent, we lost our conscience, our White Knight. He stood up for the people of this city-and paid the ultimate price for doing so."

There was a pause as the masses of people stood silent, many with tears in their eyes, some sobbing-all of them feeling defeated.

Then, Mayor Anthony Garcia continued. "Harvey was a true crusader for justice, a man of real integrity, and a friend to all of Gotham's good people. Even in the darkest hours, even in _his _darkest hours, his courage and faith in people never wavered. I remember telling him that what he was doing was dangerous, and that many people would be angry with him. He just smiled and nodded his head, telling me that he was "up to it." That was Harvey, and that was who he was as a person."

"If the life of Harvey Dent teaches us anything, it is that honesty, courage, and vigilance are virtues for achieving a better world. God Bless Harvey Dent."

The crowd then erupted into applause. The speech was short and sweet, a sad reminder of the hope that Gotham used to have. Gotham's faith in not just its fallen District Attorney, but the very systems of law and order themselves had been all but shattered in the wake of the horrors of the all-too recent past. The anarchic psychopath known as the Joker, a truly horrifying madman had cut into the psyche of Gotham and had revealed the evil that lurked seemingly in every crevice, on every corner in the city. And though the Joker was dead, killed by vengeful SWAT officers after being captured in a three-way battle between him, the Gotham City Police Department, and the Batman, the terrorist clown had had the last laugh.

For the Batman was now considered a murderer, someone who could no longer covertly work with Police Commissioner Jim Gordon. And ever since then, Gotham had all but descended into what the Joker had predicted would occur: _chaos_. Murder, rape, corruption, robbery, assault, backstabbing, fraud, vandalism of the worst kind…if Gotham was once the city with a faint hope in good, it was now the city where "good" had become a joke.

However, that didn't mean _everyone _accepted defeat and threw in the towel. One exception to the rule was Russ Lundberg. A city councilman who represented a poor, destitute area of Gotham, "Russ the Fuss" (as he was known by detractors and admirers alike) spoke boldly and optimistically about health care, education, relief for the poor and mentally ill, and cleaning up Gotham and restoring law and order. He was considered the biggest political rival to Mayor Garcia, whose approval ratings were slipping as the city descended into anarchy.

But Garcia had a powerful campaign machine, and the support of most of the wealthy in Gotham. However, he was seeing less and less contributions from the wealthiest man in the city: Bruce Wayne. There were many theories as to why, but the most widely accepted one was that Wayne simply didn't care about politics anymore.

Regardless of what Wayne cared about, most people in Gotham were very carefully watching the mayoral race, for it was to be a referendum on Mayor Garcia's policies. Pundits predicted it would be "close" and "possibly historical."

No one, however, could predict what was about to happen to Gotham…


	2. Chapter 2

"..and we will continue to fight for jobs, for health care, for education, for _good_ in Gotham!"

The crowd cheered wildly as City Councilman Russ Lundberg finished his fiery speech. For all of Gotham's woes as law and order broke down, some people-though they rarely mentioned it aloud-were feeling somewhat hopeful. They had an elected official they felt they could trust, the first since Harvey Dent. Lundberg was inspiring just a _spark_ of optimism in the citizens of Gotham. It was the best they could hope for.

But not everyone wanted that. There were powerful players in Gotham who were suspicious, even fearful of Lundberg. Corporations as large as Gotham Health and Co, Rerner-Arnold Bank, and Gotham Central Security were donating millions of dollars to Mayor Anthony Garcia's reelection campaign. Negative ads portraying Lundberg as an unstable man who would raise taxes on the lower classes in Gotham were commonplace.

Furthermore, many of the wealthiest and most fearful (for their fortunes as much as their lives) of Gotham believed that Lundberg wouldn't be able to effectively stand up to the wave of terrorism that was sweeping the city.

"He doesn't have the courage," said John Cain, Senior Vice President of Gotham Central Security in an interview with GCN's Mike Engel. "He'll just fold like a deck of cards to the criminals of this city."

As a journalist, Engel felt obligated to probe further, to make the corporate executive back up his claims. "Mr. Cain, can you elaborate on why you think that?"

"Well, Councilman Lundberg has proven himself to be soft on security in his term as a council member. He advocated the rehabilitation of many Arkham inmates who had escaped and committed even _more_ crimes. Now, does that sound like the type of person you want defending this city?"

"I see your point," Engel replied, "But I believe that many of those inmates were falsely accused of crimes."

"I disagree," said Cain firmly. "We here at Gotham Central Security have credible evidence that many of the inmates Lundberg advocated for are guilty, and our clients believe that to be the case."

"Well, I would like to get Lundberg's opinion on this, but he refuses to do interviews with GCN."

Cain smiled sly, "After being on this show, I can see why."

There was a flash of anger on Engel's face, followed by a frown. With that, he remarked, "We're out of time for tonight. Join us next week when Mayor Garcia himself will be asked the tough questions. Good night."


	3. Chapter 3

On the other side of Gotham, far from the relative safety of the GCN Broadcasting Center, a shootout was taking place. A large gang of murderous maniacs was locked in deadly combat with the GCPD.

"Get out of here! Get out of here!" screamed one of the officers to a group of horrified bystanders. They promptly did as they were told.

The killers were getting cocky as they mowed down police officers and civilians with assault weapons fire.

"Hahaha! Die, ya sons of bitches! Die!!" laughed one particularly loud goon as he sprayed police cars with bullets.

"We need backup! Now!!" screamed a Police Sergeant into his radio, ducking and dodging as the bullets struck his car.

Suddenly, the shooting stopped. The gunman who was especially loud found himself being beaten and tossed around like a dog by a large, dark figure. He crashed to the ground, unconscious.

The policeman looked up at the figure that had saved his life. The masked vigilante was recognizable to all of Gotham.

Before the cop could utter a word, the Batman had dispatched another goon. And another, and another, until soon the street was littered with unconscious gunmen.

The cop quickly came to his senses and radioed, "The Batman has been spotted! Call in an auxiliary unit to take him out!"

"Roger that," came the response.

The cop turned to where the Batman had been standing. There was nothing there.

--

Reviews would be much appreciated. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

As the 737 smoothly touched down on the runway at Gotham International Airport, a crowd of admirers was already gathered to greet the man inside the plane. Councilman Russ Lundberg was extremely popular, especially on his home turf; the airport was within the district of Gotham he represented.

No sooner had the plane opened its door that the crowd erupted into applause and screaming. The councilman smiled at the affection. He looked to his wife Denise, who was beaming with delight. Then, he began his short speech.

"Thank you, thank you. No, really, thank you. First, I would like to thank the pilots of this plane for getting me here in one piece. You never know in this city!"

The crowd laughed at the black humor. Then, Lundberg continued.

"I just want to let you all know how much I appreciate the support of this city's magnificent citizens, and I speak for both Denise and I when I say: You made this possible."

At that, there was a huge round of applause. The Lundbergs were truly feeling their hearts being touched by the support they were receiving.

"It really means a lot to you, your friends, and to the ones you love when people show you that they care about you. And with that support, I know that we can take back Gotham from the corrupt and the violent, from the defeated and the cynical, from Mayor Garcia!!" He was now shouting as the mass of people roared.

"Focus on the people-that's been my motto. And I will focus on you, you and all of your friends and family, all of your neighbors and colleagues, all-of Gotham!! Thank you!!"

The crowd was screaming, "Russ the Fuss! Make a Fuss! Russ the Fuss! Make a Fuss!"

As they walked down the stairs of the 737, the Lundbergs eagerly awaited autographs and conversations with admirers and supporters.

Suddenly, there was a loud pop, and the crowd gasped. Then, the screams and chaos came.

A second gunshot killed Denise Lundberg instantly, her body falling and crumpling next to her husband's lifeless figure.

In the midst of the chaos and confusion, nobody could find the shooter. Not that they could have if they wanted to. For the one responsible for murdering the Lundbergs had just left his sniper's nest, leaving a rifle and a note next to the window of the 47th floor of the Gotham Central Security building.

--

Again, reviews would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
